


First Impressions

by nanengko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanengko/pseuds/nanengko
Summary: One Shot– Getting to know captain Meian in more ways than one.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Reader
Kudos: 18





	First Impressions

When you first met your boyfriend, intimidating was the first thought that came to mind. The way he laces authority and command into his voice and his presence during practices has his teammates doing what he asks without a second thought. He isn’t only tall, he’s burly and strong, making your first impression of him the more menacing. 

Despite all that being true, you had to admit, he was handsome, and the way he seemed to always be in control of everything already had you drawn in. But, after getting to know him, you realized he was surprisingly caring and soft. With you, his words are always sweet.

Every “don’t worry about a thing, doll. Let me take care of you” has you feeling so looked after. He dotes on you, your well-being a top priority- he really does spoil you. Every embrace he pulls you into always has you crashing into his broad chest with his arms wrapping so protectively around you, leaving you breathless and craving for something more. 

Anything you wanted, he would willingly give- all you needed to do was ask. “Of course doll. But, I hope you know what you’re asking for.” He tells you this as he runs soothing little motions up and down your back, looking down at you with darkening eyes, his underlying words a huge contrast to the soft little touches. 

I’ll give you what you want, but answer something for me. You’ll stop me when you’re uncomfortable, right?” His words leave you squirming in place, your mind flooding in with sweet anticipation. Without hesitation, you’re eagerly nodding and a “yes” falls through your parted lips.

“Good girl,” his praise awakening something in you that makes you want to always be good, just for him. "Now, tell me exactly what you want.”

The next thing you know, you’re riding him, impaling yourself onto his thick cock over and over- your legs so close to giving out. “How’re you holding up, doll? This is what you wanted, right?” You had asked to cum, it _was_ what you asked for, but you didn’t expect him to expect _you_ to make yourself cum from just this.

“You’re doing so well too, I can feel you clenching around my cock. You look so pretty like this.” All his praise makes you want to keep going, trying your best to make yourself cum, but you were missing something that would send you right over the edge.

You were covered in a thin layer of sweat and your inner thighs were coated in your arousal. “I c-can’t do it. I-I need some help,” you managed to breathe out in between pants. You look down at him, desperation written all over your pretty little face. He just looks back up at you, with a smirk.

“Such a _needy_ little thing. Then tell me what you want me to do, doll.” You think for a bit, your desire to cum overwhelming any embarrassment you have at his request.

“I want you to fuck me and I want you to make me cum,” you say as you wiggle your hips and desperately start to claw at his chest, hoping he could see how much you wanted him.

“Okay, but i’m not going to go easy on you. Lean forward and hold onto my shoulders.” The authority in his voice enough to have you listen and follow his orders without hesitation, so you do as you’re told and wait. 

His large hands settle on your hips and he latches on firmly while raising you slightly. You lay your head into the crook of his neck and relax, exhaustion taking over, but that becomes short-lived as he starts to piston into your soaking cunt at an unforgiving pace. The way he works his cock into you has him hitting all your sensitive spots perfectly and you can’t help but let out a series of loud gasps. The bedroom fills with lewd noises from his hips harshly slapping against your ass, to your needy moans. You’re left a drooling mess and asking for more and more, as he brings you closer and closer. 

“Mmh- you feel so good shugo,” you manage to moan out.

“Atta girl, taking me so well. I can feel you clenching hard around my cock, you’re gonna cum real soon, aren’t you? Don’t worry I’ll make sure you do.” He adjusts a little and continues at the same pace, his deep grunts echoing in your ear.

You feel every ripple and flex of his muscles as he works to bring you to your desired peak. The pleasure is overwhelming and leaves you in a daze, your grip on his shoulders tighten as you feel yourself approaching. “You sound so pretty too, doll.”

He makes a few more quick expert thrusts and you were right there- “ahh- _Shugo_!” You scream into his neck, your body writhing from the pleasure, and he continues to fuck you through it all. You’re panting hard, your drool and tears collecting into his neck from the overstimulation. Not once did he break pace and not once did he promise and not deliver. You melt into him, still on your high, but breathing starting to slow as he pushes your hair away from your face.

“Look at me,” he commands and you can do nothing but do as he says. He caresses your cheek with his thumb to brush away a few stray tears as he looks down at you with pure adoration.

“Fuck, you were so perfect. What colour?” He asks you with slight concern.

“Green,” you quietly breathe out.

“Good girl. Now get on your hands and knees, face down with your ass up towards me. I’m not done. I told you I wouldn’t go easy on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments ♡
> 
> tumblr @nanengko


End file.
